The 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!
by NadiaLove17
Summary: The twins are working on the Host club web page when things get a little steamy  D  Extreme yaoi, you have been warned.  *Sigh* symmetry is beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

~The chauffer had the door open for them as they entered the Hitachiin Mansion. A petite maid was waiting who greeted them politely and mentioned, "Yuzuha Hitachiin left for her business trip in Paris and wishes you the best. Shinobi Hitachiin is with her as well but shall be returning in a week. The entire staff faculty is at your service Young Master Hitachiin," she bowed to Hikaru, "and Young Master Hitachiin," she bowed to Kaoru.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I love how she calls an inspirational vacation a 'business trip'."

"Is there anything you need?" asked the maid.

"Nah, you guys can have the night off if you want," offered Kaoru.

"Yeah, we're fine, just make sure you come back before our parents do next week so they don't think you're abandoning your jobs," winked Hikaru.

"Thank you young masters, we shall return by tomorrow evening for a routine duty, if you need anything our numbers are in the contact book," the maid bowed once more and left to inform the rest of the servants.

"Let's go finish the Host Club Web Page so we can have the night to ourselves," Kaoru scampered up the mahogany staircase.

"Hey, wait up!"

"It's a race Hika, ever heard of one?"

"Yeah but you never said 'go'!"

"It was implied!"

"Cheater!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so what does Milord want us to do?" Hikaru asked as he turned on his computer.

"To add in something with 'a lot of dazzle'," Kaoru sat next to Hika. "Kyoya hinted at something like what we did with Haruhi's head on Milord's body – "

They stopped and stared at each other, "The 'Which One is Hikaru's Body' Game!"

"I'll get the cameras," Hikaru went to raid one of the closets.

"And I'll come up with a prize IF someone guesses correctly WITH a proper reason which WON'T happen."

The twins commenced to set up the cameras and took several poses, laughed, and stripped off their shirts. As they were reviewing the various, sometimes scandalous poses, "Oh no! We're wearing different colored boxers, you can see a bit of yours in all your pictures Hika! I'll go change real fast and then we can retake my pictures".

As Kaoru was changing, Hika snuck up behind him, slipped a hand over his mouth, and used the other hand to pull Kaoru's body back against his. "How about we do something different with our bodies now?" he whuffed into Kao's neck.

"Hikaaa."

Winking at their reflection in the mirror, Hika pulled Kaoru across the expansive room. He threw Kao onto the bed and shed his own pants. They were already well-accustomed to each other's bodies, but more so since they were identical in symmetrical terms. Hika stood and simply absorbed his twin's flawless body, his exact mirror of absolute perfection. Then he pounced, landing on his hands and knees on the luxe bed, straddling Kao with a demonic grin and an obvious evidence of arousal.

"No parents, no servants, no supervision, not even a pet to disturb us this time," Hikaru winced as he recalled past, rather dramatic, interruptions.

"But Hika – " Kao shifted slightly under his brother, "I want… to go longer tonight… since no one will be home at all."

Looking into Kao's eyes, he knew this indeed would be a _very_ entertaining evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru slid his nimble fingers up Kao's legs, caressing the toned muscles and marveling at how his own muscles were of the same structure. He avoided the swelling boner and continued up his chest, "You see all of this?" he tweaked one of Kao's supple nipples, "it's all _mine_." Kaoru gazed up at him with a pleading look.

Hika pulled Kao up into a sitting position and pressed their mouths together, inhaling Kaoru's breath before pulling away. He shoved Kao back and tugged on Kao's boner, squishing both of their solid penises together and stroking them vigorously, the friction between them mounting. As he was stroking, he used his thumb to massage the tips, barely touching them but causing Kao to buck his hips in pleasure at the tickles. Then, Hika sat up on his knees and grabbed his brother's hands, roughly pulling him up and shoving his dick into Kao's soft, pink mouth. Kao didn't need to be encouraged and immediately initiated the blow job, sucking almost all of Hika's shaft down his throat and slowly pulling it out, keeping his mouth clamped on the length to keep it feeling tight. He put his hands on Hika's hips, stroking his thumbs along the slender muscles. After he slid Hika out of his mouth, he grabbed it, pushed it up, and slid his tongue down the bottom of it, running it forward and backward, savoring the feel of the hardening tissues against his moist mouth.

Hika started a moan coming from deep within his chest so Kao placed his lips on the side of Hika's penis and continued engulfing it while his tongue glided from one side to the other. He threw in some nibbles just to make Hika spasm just before he came, where Kao daintily received it, meekly glancing up at Hika. Next, Kao sat back against the headboard of the bed while Hika caressed Kao's abdomen, gracefully travelling down to his boner, grasping the base and pulling down his length to the tip and repeating several more times. Eventually Hika sat on Kao's thighs and rubbed his palm roughly up against the underside before finally taking hold of the warm bulge and stroking it furiously, the pulsing fingers a relief to his erection. Kao leaned back and sighed, reveling at how his twin does a hand job the same way he does it himself. Hika pumped recklessly until both his hand and Kao's penis were hot and then Kao came at the dry friction and Hika cleaned him off meticulously with his quick tongue. Again, Hika pressed his velvety lips against his brother's, exhaling steamy air onto Kao's flushed cheek, provoking a sigh of ultimate satisfaction.

Then, Kao turned onto his hands and knees and Hika pulled Kao's hips toward him, using his thumbs to squeeze his soft butt. He slid into Kao slowly before mounting in speed, gradually yanking out and driving in until he was thrusting his pelvis passionately against Kao. Kao groaned at the force while Hika rammed into him repeatedly, luxuriating in his twin's sweltering softness against his tender length. Hika continued to fuck but started to restrain himself so that he remained in Kao for a long moment before drawing back out. To prolong the excitement, he slid in and out infuriatingly slowly until neither of them could stand it anymore and Hika slammed into him abruptly. Kao moaned again when he heard Hika's panting which set Hika off into an orgasm, the pleasure blooming suddenly from Hika's hips and quivering through Kao's limp body as well.

Hika slid his hands over Kao's rump and teased his balls with his fingertips before pushing Kao onto his stomach and lying on top of him, his chest gliding smoothly along Kao's back, their prime bodies fitting perfectly together. He ground his hips against Kao's tailbone, the press of their silky skin inducing deep sighs from both boys. Hika continued the grinding, drifting his chest along Kao's back, and using his hands to trap Kao's on the bed so he couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mah ona ish tuck agin da matess," Kao muffled facedown into the pillows.

"What?" Hika hesitated.

As Kao lifted his head up a few inches, Hika ran his tongue in little circles along Kao's neck. Kao repeated, "My boner is stuck against the mattress and it hurts."

"Maybe you just need to put it in something," Hika nibbled Kao's neck and released him at last.

Kao seductively rolled off the bed and stood up, pulling Hika's head up gently and delicately kissing him three times before helping him up. Kao stepped behind his twin and shifted his hands up and down Hika's waist, running them over his abs to pull Hika's hips into his own body. Then Kao slipped his hands down Hika's abdomen and along his inner thighs, sending ripples of immediate pleasure bursting through Hika. Kao urged Hika over to the wall where Hika put his hands against it to brace himself. Gripping his twin's hips, Kao inserted himself into Hika, gasping at the commencement, the initial pressure spreading through him. Kao pushed into Hika entirely until his tummy met Hika's lower back, then he slid out until just the bloated tip remained inside. Again, he pulsed in and out, eventually humping at a moderate pace, vibrating against Hika's back and breathing down his neck.

Hika started shaking, impatient for the awaiting pleasure to pierce his sex organs. On the contrary, Kao enjoyed this pace, in, out, in, out, the warm friction just enough to sustain him but not too hasty as to orgasm too early. Therefore, it was an excruciatingly long time for Hika before the climax peaked where Kao humped coarser and more rapidly. Hika grunted as Kao pulled out and Hika went on his knees as Kao came. Hungrily, Hika licked and suckled Kao's swollen penis dry, and then, panting, they laid next to each other on the bed. They started kissing, sweetly at first, but then growing more passionate, Hika flicking his tongue along Kao's, his breath lingering on their rosy cheeks. When they broke off, Kao nuzzled his nose against his brother's, then Hika kissed Kao's cheek, down his jaw, along his collarbone, and down his muscled chest while smoothing his hands down the sides of Kao's back.

Kao sighed and sank into the pillows, exhaustion creeping into his senses, when Hika sat right in front of his twin, unbelievably, with a boner. He smirked at Kao and immediately pumped his hands along his own cock, working swiftly and rubbing as furiously as he was able to. Kao simply sat there, watching his twin, amazed. In no time, Hika came again and afterwards, collapsed onto Kao, heaving. Kao inhaled deeply and hugged his brother, wrapping his arms around Hika and squeezing softly. He could feel Hika's heart beating against his own chest, just in time to his. Counting the beats, he drifted off to an ideal dream with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later, they arrived at Ouran Academy and alternated, taking notes in class while the other slept. By the time they reached Music Room #3, they were irritable and fiercely fatigued. Of course, Tamaki Suoh instantly chastised them for being late to a Host Club meeting.

"You'd be tired too if you only got 2 hours of sleep," Hikaru snarled.

Behind the trio's backs, Hunny whispered to Mori, "So they did it last night, Takashi we should leave them alone today."

"They'll probably sleep," Mori deduced.

"Which means we have to occupy Tama-chan," Hunny thought after a moment.

"Haruhi."

"Good idea, Takashi! I'll go get the bunny suit!"

Meanwhile, the twins collapsed onto a couch and promptly dozed off. Kyoya checked the Ouran Host Club Web Site's Revenue page. "Those twins did an astounding job on the web page last night, profits are up 67%, substantially more than the 28% I predicted." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and smiled at the brothers, intertwined on the couch.

"Haruhi, come here! Daddy wants a picture!"

"No way! Hunny, why am I in this thing again?" Haruhi ran by, Tamaki streaking after her, and the twins slumbered on.

"Once again we're keeping order in the Host Club… what would they do without us Takashi?"

Mori gave a nod of approval.


End file.
